


Verlangen

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während McKay zum ersten Mal Unsicherheit zeigt, ist es diesmal Sheppard, der nur so vor Selbstsicherheit strotzt. Ob das gut geht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verlangen

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Auf Wunsch von Antares und weil mir dieser Bunny in den großen Zehen gebissen hat, damit ich ihm Beachtung schenke, nun also das Sequel zu ‘Sehnsucht’. Feedback ist immer gern gesehen, wird ausgedruckt und um mein Ego à la McKay zu stärken an die Pinwand direkt neben meinem Monitor gehängt. *gg*
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate ATLÅNTIS and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> Widmung: Bev, Antares, Silke und Ziyal, die mir den ‚Morgen danach’ mit ihren FB Mails versüßt haben. Ich danke euch! *knuddel* So kann der Tag gerne öfter losgehen.^^
> 
> Spoiler: minimaler Verweis auf 1x14 Sanctuary

Nur langsam löste sich McKay von Sheppard und auch höchst ungern. Die Lippen taten im allmählich weh, so sehr hatte Sheppard daran gesaugt und geknabbert. Dass Sheppard so leidenschaftlich sein würde hatte er gehofft, aber nicht erwartet. Er lächelte den anderen Mann an und fuhr ihm zärtlich durch das ohnehin wuschelige, dunkle Haar.

„Du bis mutiger als ich es jemals sein werde.“

„Ich bin ja auch der Soldat und du der Wissenschaftler“, zwinkerte Sheppard spitzbübisch und zog McKay zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich. Er konnte einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. Viel zu lange hatte er sich diese Gefühle nicht eingestehen wollen. Er war froh, dass er Chaya begegnet war.

„Mhh“, brummte McKay und löste sich erneut, diesmal jedoch rasch aus Sheppards Armen. „Warte…“ Das Atmen fiel ihm ein wenig schwer. „Wir können das nicht tun.“

„Zu spät“, erwiderte Sheppard und wollte McKay schon wieder küssen, doch der andere Mann wich ihm geschickt aus.

„Bitte, wir müssen über das reden.“

„Können wir das nicht verschieben?“ Sheppard sah ein wenig wie ein begossener Pudel aus. Er griff nach McKays rechter Hand und führte sie zu seinem Herzen. „Spürst du das? Es rast. Es schlägt für dich.“

„Du wärst tot, würde es nicht schlagen.“ McKay sah sein Gegenüber ein wenig herablassend an.

Sheppard hatte sich schon gefragt, wann er wieder das Genie rauskehren würde. Und zack, da war es. Er musste instinktiv grinsen. „Ich liebe das an dir, ist dir das eigentlich klar?“

„Was, dass mein IQ mindestens doppelt so hoch ist wie deiner?“

Der Major hatte diese Antwort erwartet und nickte, weiterhin grinsend. „Das ist so sexy.“

„Du versuchst mich damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich hab deine Taktik durchschaut. Aber so leicht bringt mich nichts in Verlegenheit.“

„Oh doch, du warst vorhin verdammt verlegen, als ich dich bei deinen Übungen überrascht habe.“ Sheppard machte eine Pause. „Wieso hast du eigentlich Sport getrieben?“

„Um die Kalorien zu verbrennen, die ich mir zuvor in der Messe angefressen habe“, antwortete McKay bissig. Er wusste, dass jedermann auf Atlantis ihn für einen Fresssack hielt, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Ohne ihn würde der Laden hier doch überhaupt nicht laufen.

„Das war sexy.“ Sheppard wackelte mit den Brauen.

„Meine Antwort oder die Sache mit dem Sport?“ McKay war verwirrt. Immer wenn er glaubte Sheppard durchschaut zu haben, tat dieser irgendwas, um ihm den Glauben wieder zu nehmen.

Sheppard zog McKay zu sich heran und presste sein hart gewordenes Genital an den Oberschenkel des anderen Mannes. „Spürst du das? Ich meine es ernst. Das ist wie ein Vorspiel, Rodney. Und ich will dich. Ich würde dich am liebsten gleich hier nehmen.“

McKay lief rot an, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern und schloss ihn gleich darauf, weil er tatsächlich sprachlos war. Irgendwie fand er Sheppards Offenheit obszön, doch auf der anderen Seite machte es ihn tierisch an. Er versuchte allerdings, im Gegensatz zu Sheppard, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

„Ich bin nicht dein erster Mann, oder?“, brachte McKay schließlich leise hervor und suchte in Sheppards Blick nach einer Antwort, ehe dieser sie tatsächlich aussprach und ihn damit überraschte.

„Doch, das bist du, aber muss ich deswegen einen auf Abstinenzler machen? Ich habe noch nie einen Hehl darum gemacht meine Bedürfnisse zu äußern, warum sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen?“

„Weil wir…“, begann McKay und hielt kurz inne, um nach den geeigneten Worten zu suchen. Er wollte den angefangenen Satz gerade zu Ende sprechen, als ein Gedanke plötzlich in sein Bewusstsein sickerte. „Ist das für dich eine einmalige Sache? Willst du es ausprobieren?“

„Was? Nein?“, brachte Sheppard überrascht und ein wenig entsetzt zugleich hervor.

„Ich lass mich nicht einfach so flachlegen, John. Nur damit das von vornherein klargestellt ist. Aus dem Alter bin ich raus, wo hirnlos rumgevögelt wird.“

„Warst du je einer dieser Typen?“, fragte Sheppard und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Zunge. Er wusste, dass die Frage ihn verletzt hatte. Er sah es sofort in seinem Blick, noch ehe der Satz verklungen war. „Ich meinte damit nicht…“

„Schon gut, vergiss es.“ McKay hob ein wenig abwehrend die Hände und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Sheppard. „Nur weil ich intelligent bin, verzichte ich nicht auf die elementaren Bedürfnisse.“ Er kam nicht umhin dies zu erwähnen, ehe er auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückkam, das ihm auf der Seele lag. „Wie stellst du dir vor, wie es nach dieser – nennen wir es ‚Begegnung’ weitergeht?“

„Keine Ahnung, denn ich plane so etwas grundsätzlich nie. Ich neige dazu zu handeln und nicht zu denken.“

„Das ist mir bewusst“, konterte McKay und versetzte damit wiederum Sheppard einen Stich. Damit waren sie wieder quitt.

„Du bist romantisch, hab’ ich Recht? Du willst es langsamer angehen...“ Es irritierte ihn, dass McKay sich plötzlich so seltsam verhielt und einen auf unnahbar machte. Was sollte das?

„Was ich will, ist, dass, was auch immer zwischen uns sein mag, es dabei nicht nur um Sex geht.“ McKay blinzelte nicht einmal. Er hielt Sheppards Blick fest. Zeigte ihm, dass es ihm damit ernst war.

„Geht es nicht immer um Sex?“

„Wenn du das denkst, dann tust du mir leid, weil du nie geliebt hast, geschweige denn geliebt worden bist.“ Er sah Verblüffung im Gesicht des anderen Mannes. „Ich wollte dir nicht die Stimmung verderben, John. Aber ich bin kein Bückstück, an dem du dich austoben kannst. Such dir dafür jemand anderes.“ Mit diesen Worten ging McKay an Sheppard vorbei, nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Raum.

Sheppard stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er hatte McKay gehen lassen, weil ihm zum ersten Mal kein blöder Spruch eingefallen war, um den Ernst der Situation aufzulockern. Wie sollte er McKay sagen, was er wollte, wenn er das selbst noch nicht wusste? Er wusste, dass er dieses unbändige Verlangen nach McKay hatte, dass da gewisse Gefühle waren, aber… Rodney hatte Recht, von Liebe verstand er nichts. Er war ein verdammter Idiot, dass er ihn hatte einfach so gehen lassen und nun wusste er nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte, wenn er ihm hinterher gehen würde. Und sollte er das überhaupt? Wollte McKay, dass er ihm folgte, oder hatte er jetzt endgültige die Nase von ihm voll?

Langsam drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und starrte auf die offene Tür, sah gerade noch, wie sich der Schatten auflöste, den McKay an die Wand im Korridor geworfen hatte. Was sollte er nur tun?

 

ENDE


End file.
